A Good Meal
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Gohan vuelve a casa luego de una larga jornada escolar, tiene mucha hambre y creé que necesita comer algo bueno para el almuerzo pero, en su lugar, se encontrará con una deliciosa sorpresa dentro de su bowl de ramen. [Truhan] *dejen reviews* los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Toriyama-san. Dedicado a Lord Truhan por su cumpleaños


Nota: Había estado pensando en trabajar en este one-shot cuando tuviera la oportunidad de descansar de mis otros fanfics y proyectos pendientes, pero... finalmente decidí trabajarlo en mi tiempo libre que (por cierto) no tuve mucho porque la escuela de arte me tuvo muy ocupada durante estas dos semanas de vacaciones y, por lo tanto, me fue imposible trabajar en un nuevo one-shot.

De todos modos, quiero dejar en claro que este one-shot está basado en un fan cómic que encontré en Pixiv de _MilkyFrozen_ titulado _"Bon Appetite!"_ cuya trama está compuesta por un trío comformado por Gohan, Goten y Trunks de la saga de anime _"Dragon Ball"_ pero aquí me tomé la libertad de modificar la trama, incorporar algunas cosas de mi retorcida mente y crear una trama que sea cien por ciento Truhan.

Espero que les guste el one-shot, desafortunadamente no puedo postear el cómic o tendré problemas con su respectivo autor pero ustedes ya saben dónde buscarlo ^^

Como siempre _"Dragon Ball"_ no me pertenece, pertenece a Toriyama-san. Las adaptaciones anime y sus películas son propiedad de Toei Animation, el cómic en el que me basé pertenece a su respectivo autor, pero el one-shot es de MI propiedad.

_One-shot dedicado a Lord Truhan por su cumpleaños._

_Advertencia: Yaoi explícito y sexo de comida._

* * *

_"Pon la mesa, quita el mantel, saca los platos_

_duérmete en ella, pero solo por un rato_

_que vengo con hambre, y estoy hecho un pinche_

_y voy a comerte como ceviche "_

_Cumbia Ninja- Ceviche._

Gohan acababa de volver a su casa luego de una intensa jornada en la escuela, estaba cansado y tenía mucha hambre, no había comido absolutamente nada desde la mañana. Se había levantado tarde ese día y no pudo tener la oportunidad de desayunar con su familia, solo había tenido la oportunidad de tomar una tostada antes de salir volando en la nube Kintōun a Satan City para ir a la escuela. Al terminar las clases, casi llegando a la Montaña Paoz, se bajo de un salto de la nube Kintōun y fue caminando a su casa despidiéndose de la nube en el camino, una vez entrando en la casa, dejó su mochila en el recibidor y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, a la habitación de Goten y al baño pero fue detenido al sentir un delicioso y suave aroma venir de la cocina, lo que hizo que su estómago gruñera con más fuerza que antes.

-_¡Maldición! tengo tanta hambre... no comí nada desde que salí de casa_-pensó Gohan llevando una mano a su estómago mientras ponía una expresión pensativa como la que hacia su padre Gokū-_me pregunto qué habrá hecho mamá para almorzar_-sin perder un segundo, Gohan dejó de lado su acción de ir a bañarse y se acercó a la cocina para ver de dónde provenía ese suave aroma y al llegar allí se encontró con un tazón de ramen colocado en la encimera de la cocina-¡al fin! creí que no encontraría comida aquí... ¡me estaba muriendo de hambre!-con cuidado de no quemarse las manos, Gohan tomó el tazón y caminó con él al comedor para comenzar a disfrutar su almuerzo, algo de vapor emanaba del caldo caliente que había sido vertido en el tazón. Ya en el comedor, el semi-saiyajin adolescente colocó el tazón con ramen en la mesa, se sentó frente a éste y tomó unos palillos pero antes de que pudiera empezar a comer siquiera, el semi-saiyajin recordó algo importante que se decía antes de comer-¡oh, cierto! casi lo olvido-junto sus manos sin dejar de lado los palillos e izo una pequeña reverencia-¡itadakimasu!-separó los palillos teniendo la precaución de no romperlos y los acercó a su comida con intención de mezclar los ingredientes en el ramen pero cuando estaba por hacerlo se detuvo al ver que Trunks estaba recostado en uno de los trozos de carne que había ahí dentro (probablemente inconsciente). Usaba lo que parecía ser una bata improvisada hecha con unas pequeñas tiras de huevo frito amarradas con una cinta hecha de fideos Udon-¿uh? Pero… ¿qué rayos está haciendo Trunks aquí? y ¿cómo fue que terminó en este tamaño y dentro de mi tazón de ramen? Ya qué, será mejor que lo despierte antes de que se caiga al caldo del ramen y se queme-

El semi-saiyajin adolescente acercó sus palillos al diminuto cuerpo del niño que reposaba en su trozo de carne y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente con la intención de despertarlo pero el pequeño parecía no querer reaccionar, solo se movía en su lugar mientras soltaba pequeños quejidos de incomodidad, entonces Gohan comprendió que el niño no se iba a despertar de esa manera por lo que decidió sacarlo del tazón con ayuda de sus palillos. Apenas tomó a Trunks con éstos y lo sacó del tazón dejándolo en el aire a unos centímetros de éste, el hijo de Gokū notó que la bata improvisada que usaba el menor era extremadamente delgada y no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, además de que un pequeño bulto comenzaba aparecer debajo de ella ¿acaso se había excitado con los leves toques que le había dado con los palillos? Lo dudaba mucho, quizás estaba soñando con algo en lo que el adolescente de cabellos oscuros estaba involucrado. Ante la simple idea de suponer que el niño estaba soñando algo atrevido e indecente con él, Gohan no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse incómodo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a martillar fuertemente dentro de su pecho y una semi-erección se hizo presente en sus pantalones, no tenía tiempo para encargarse de eso, ahora en lo único en que pensaba era en devorar el diminuto cuerpo que estaba atrapado entre los palillos de madera.

Sin atreverse a pensarlo dos veces siquiera, Gohan acercó a Trunks a la palma de su mano con los palillos y lo depositó cuidadosamente en ella. Acercó su rostro al diminuto cuerpo que descansaba en la tibia piel de su mano, sacó tímidamente su lengua y comenzó a lamer cada rincón de piel que aquel diminuto cuerpo tenía para ofrecerle, sacando unos cuantos suspiros y suaves jadeos por parte de Trunks, acercó sus dientes a una esquina de la bata improvisada hecha con trozos de huevo frito, con un pequeño jalón rompió aquella bata que cubría el cuerpo del menor y se la comió dejándolo completamente desnudo, cuando terminó de tragar los trozos de huevo, volvió a sacar su lengua y comenzó a pasar aquel húmedo apéndice por el diminuto y desnudo cuerpo del menor humedeciéndolo y probando de vez en cuando el salado sabor del caldo que había en la sopa ramen. Descendió su lengua cada vez más hasta llegar a su pequeña entrada la cual comenzó a lamer repetidas veces estremeciendo al niño recostado en la palma de su mano, subió su lengua lentamente hasta llegar a su diminuta erección de la cual salía un poco de líquido pre-seminal y comenzó a jugar con ella subiendo y bajando su lengua.

-Oh… ggh…-murmuró Trunks aún dormido en la mano del semi-saiyajin adolescente, Gohan siguió jugando con su diminuta erección pero luego de unos segundos más se cansó y decidió subir un poco más arriba llegando a la mejilla del menor la cual lamió por completo llegando a despeinar ligeramente sus cabellos lilas. Esto obligó a Trunks a despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos viendo todo borroso al principio-¿uh? ¿q-qué?-parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro de Gohan sonriendo frente a él haciéndolo reaccionar por completo-¡Gohan! tú… p-pero… ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?!-

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó Gohan al tiempo que un hilo delgado de saliva goteaba por la comisura de su labio inferior mientras observaba al pequeño Trunks quien estaba sentado en la palma de su mano-¡solo estaba saboreando el delicioso ingrediente que mi comida tiene!-

Luego de decir eso, el semi-saiyajin adolescente volteó a Trunks dejándolo de rodillas en la palma de su mano, sacó otra vez su lengua y comenzó a lamer el diminuto trasero de Trunks llegando a rozar su ano y su entrepierna con el húmedo apéndice haciendo que Trunks gimiera y sus rodillas temblaran y comenzaran a flaquear como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Gohan entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro al ver lo que estaba provocando en el menor así que decidió explorar un poco más, deslizó su lengua por su diminuta erección llegando hasta su torso, elevó un poco su lengua levantando al menor de su posición en su mano dejándolo ahora recostado sobre aquel húmedo apéndice mientras se dedicaba a explorar y saborear cada centímetro de aquel diminuto y desnudo cuerpo.

-¡Dios! aah...-gimió Trunks aferrando sus diminutas manos sobre la húmeda lengua de Gohan mientras el semi-saiyajin adolescente continuaba lamiendo y humedeciendo las áreas más sensibles del desnudo cuerpo del niño-¡oh! G-Gohan... ¡agh! e-esto es... esto... ¡ah!-Gohan depositó Trunks otra vez en la palma de su mano cuidadosamente y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a lamer sus pequeños testículos dándole cosquillas y haciendo que el niño temblara y apretara los puños con fuerza contra la pálida piel donde estaba arrodillado dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en ella-¡oh! ¡mierda! ¡mi pequeño trasero se está mojando!-

-¡Oh dioses! ¡estoy probando el verdadero trasero de una perra!-pensó Gohan mientras seguía lamiendo el diminuto trasero de Trunks con su lengua, haciendo que el niño jadeara y bajara su cabeza mientras su cálido aliento chocaba contra la piel de su mano-solo quiero seguir lamiéndolo sin parar-

El adolescente de cabellos oscuros le dio un par de lamidas al diminuto trasero de Trunks para luego presionar su lengua contra su diminuto ano.

-¡Hyaa!-gimió Trunks, quien se sobresaltó levemente al sentir la lengua de Gohan presionar contra su pequeño agujero, de pronto, el semi-saiyajin sacó su lengua y acercó una mano a su pequeña pierna dejándolo cabeza abajo-¡oye! ¡¿ahora qué estás haciendo?!-preguntó mientras observaba el rostro de Gohan desde esa posición.

-Ven aquí-dijo Gohan mientras sostenía la pierna de Trunks con dos dedos, tomó el tazón de ramen y lo atrajo hacia él-te voy a dar un baño-

-¿U-un baño?-preguntó Trunks pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió cómo era sumergido súbitamente en el caldo de ramen que por suerte se había entibiado y era sacado del tazón de ramen con ayuda de los palillos de madera. Gohan solo lo miró detenidamente con su pequeño trasero mojado y salado por el caldo del ramen, se relamió los labios, abrió la boca introduciendo la mitad del cuerpo de Trunks dentro de ésta comenzando a chupar, succionar y lamer-¡ah! ¡maldición! ¡siento que mi cuerpo se vuelve viscoso! más... ¡por favor, Gohan! ¡Quiero más! ¡agh!-

-Así que quieres más ¿uh?-dijo Gohan una vez que sacó el pequeño cuerpo de Trunks del interior de su cálida y húmeda boca haciendo un chasquido-tú, pequeño pervertido-añadió mientras sonreía y con la punta de su dedo tocó su diminuta nariz haciéndole cosquillas a el niño quien sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras estaba sentado de rodillas sobre la mano de Gohan-ahora, como castigo, vas a jugar con mi pene-

La boca de Trunks se hizo agua ante la sola idea de saber que iba a jugar con el pene de Gohan. Si jugar con el pene del adolescente sería su castigo, entonces estaría más que encantado de recibir este tipo de castigos más seguido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Gohan se desabrochó el cinturón, desabotonó sus pantalones, bajó la cremallera y metió una mano dentro de sus boxers relevando así una más que erguida erección que reclamaba un poco de atención desde que vio al niño semidesnudo durmiendo dentro de su tazón de ramen. El pequeño niño de cabellos lilas tragó saliva, se incorporó de la mano de Gohan para tomar impulso y saltar hacia su erección intentando aferrarse en ella pero no puedo y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo hasta que logró aferrarse a la mitad de su erección haciendo que Gohan jadeara ligeramente por la sensación. Trunks permaneció allí con las manos aferradas alrededor de la sensible piel de la erección del hijo de Gokū mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Apenas recuperó el aliento, volteó su mirada hacia el adolescente de cabellos oscuros esperando a que le dijera algo.

-¡Vamos, es toda tuya!-dijo Gohan mientras ponía una mano en su propia erección presionando fuertemente haciendo que saliera un poco de liquido pre-seminal de la punta-pruébala y sé tan desagradable como quieras-

Trunks asintió, desvió la mirada otra vez hacia la erección del semi-saiyajin adolescente, se relamió los labios con hambre y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Enseguida comenzó a trepar por su pene erecto hasta llegar a la punta, comenzando a lamer la sensible y rosada piel haciendo gemir y estremecer a Gohan quien aferraba sus manos fuertemente a los costados de la silla ¡dioses! se sentía tan extraño y tan agradable al mismo tiempo, la diminuta lengua de Trunks se sentía como si fuera una pequeña y húmeda babosa viajando por su pene y ese pensamiento solo lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba. Trunks siguió con su trabajo de lamer el pene de Gohan mientras subía y bajaba alrededor de éste humedeciendo la sensible área lo mejor que podía.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡el pene de Gohan es tan pegajoso!-exclamó Trunks mientras repartía lujuriosas lamidas en la erección del adolescente de cabellos oscuros-y huele tan bien-

-No te olvides de lamer mis testículos-dijo Gohan mientras volvía a meter su mano en su bóxer para sacar sus grandes testículos y dejarlos expuestos bajo la hambrienta y chispeante mirada del hijo de Vegeta. Sin dudarlo siquiera, Trunks saltó de la erección de Gohan y aterrizó en sus testículos separándolos con sus diminutas manos y comenzó a lamerlos humedeciéndolos con su saliva-uhm! oh... ¡oh mierda, Trunks! ¡eres jodidamente bueno con esto!-

-¡Tus bolas mojadas son muy cómodas!-comentó Trunks mientras se colocaba entre los testículos del hijo de Gokū y comenzó a frotarse contra ellos-que pervertido eres, Gohan. podría vivir aquí para siempre si quisiera-

-Sí, lo sé. Y ahora quiero que uses mi pene en la forma que tú quieras-dijo Gohan mientras respiraba entrecortadamente al sentir el diminuto cuerpo de Trunks frotándose contra sus húmedos testículos. Después de estar unos minutos frotando su desnudo cuerpo contra los húmedos testículos del adolescente, Trunks salió de en medio de éstos, gateó debajo de la erección de Gohan hasta que se topó con la punta y se puso de pie quedando con su rostro a unos escasos centímetros de ella, acercó sus manos a la rosada y sensible piel presionando un poco con sus dedos alcanzando a divisar un pequeño orificio del cual salía un poco del líquido pre-seminal, acercó su mirada hacia ese orificio y con un solo ojo intentó observar el interior pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver que había allí.

-_Uhm, este pequeño hoyo se ve interesante_-pensó Trunks mientras observaba el orificio en la punta del pene de Gohan-_¿me pregunto qué pasaría si yo…?_-

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks sacó su pequeña lengua y lamió el orificio en la punta del pene de Gohan sacando todo el pre-semen que salía de éste haciendo que Gohan jadeara, gimiera y se estremeciera ante la sensación, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba sostenerlas firmemente en la silla donde estaba sentado. Una vez que Trunks notó que no había más pre-semen para lamer de la punta, se llevó dos de sus diminutos dedos a la boca y los lamió hasta que se mojaron por completo, los sacó y los puso dentro de ese agujero al mismo tiempo intentando expandirlo y dilatarlo.

-¡A-ah! T-Trunks, detente... ¡p-por favor detente!-pronunció Gohan entre gemidos mientras un fuerte sonrojo profundo cubría su rostro y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos debido a la fuerza que estaba aplicando en la silla-nngh... si continúas haciendo eso yo... ¡aaah! ¡voy a correrme sobre ti!-

Trunks continúo moviendo sus pequeños dedos dentro del erecto pene de Gohan y cuando vio que el adolescente estaba a punto de correrse muy pronto, removió los dedos del orificio en la punta de su pene.

-Ok, creo que estás listo para lo que voy a hacer a continuación-dijo Trunks tomó su diminuta erección con su mano y se colocó frente a ese húmedo orificio-¡voy a follar este hoyo de una vez!-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡no! ¡Trunks, espera!-Gohan no pudo terminar su oración porque podía sentir cómo el pequeño introducía su erección dentro del orificio de la punta de su polla y comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera de ella-oh, ¡oh dioses! Trunks eso se siente bien ¡se siente tan bien!-

-Ah... ngh... ¡oh, mierda! ¡este hoyo se siente tan cálido y húmedo por dentro!-exclamó el hijo de Vegeta mientras continuaba penetrando el orificio del pene del guerrero de clase baja.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡se siente tan bien!-exclamó Gohan entre jadeos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Trunks, por otro lado, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, nunca ni en sus más locos y húmedos sueños se había imaginado a sí mismo follando el glande de Gohan y se sentía tan increíble que con solo moverse dentro de él sentía que iba a correrse pronto, pero al mismo tiempo quería disfrutar el momento y quería que Gohan disfrutara de la experiencia también.

-Dioses, tengo un diminuto pene dentro del mío ¡esto es genial!-pronunció Gohan entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Oh, uhm... ¡Increíble! ¡esto se siente increíble!-Dijo Trunks mientras penetraba el orificio de Gohan.

-¡Sí! ah, maldición... ¡sí, Trunks!-gimió Gohan al tiempo que llevó una mano a su propia erección y comenzó a frotarla al ritmo de las penetraciones del menor-¡sigue follando mi pene! ggh... eso te gusta ¿eh? ¡eres un niño repugnante! ugh, mi pene se siente tan bien con el tuyo penetrándolo ¡ah!-

-S-sí... se siente tan cálido y tan húmedo ¡hya!-exclamó Trunks quien comenzó a penetrar la erección de Gohan a un ritmo más acelerado sintiendo que su clímax llegaría pronto.

-¡Aaah! ¡T-Trunks! ¡oh, mierda! ¡creo que me voy a correr!-dijo Gohan mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, después de un par de embestidas más, Trunks pudo sentir que algo salía de su interior y al dar una última embestida, finalmente se corrió dentro del pene de Gohan y el adolescente semi-saiyajin al sentir que había alcanzado su orgasmo y se corrió disparando toda su espesa, cálida y cremosa esencia que hizo que la diminuta erección de Trunks se deslizara del orificio de la punta de su pene y comenzara a liberar algo de su propio semen en la mesa de madera del comedor-¡oh, maldición! mi semen espeso se mezcló con el tuyo ¡eso es tan genial!-

El pene de Gohan no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y continuó liberando hilos de semen que cubrieron el diminuto y desnudo cuerpo de Trunks de la cabeza a los pies, mientras que el niño abrió la boca ligeramente y sacó la lengua para poder tomar un poco de la esencia del adolescente. El hijo mayor de Gokū simplemente reclinó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, suspiró y llevó una mano a su cabello negro despeinándolo ligeramente luego del intenso orgasmo que acababa de tener.

-¡Uf! hiciste que mis bolas se secaran por completo-dijo Gohan mientras suspiraba y respiraba entrecortadamente luego del intenso orgasmo que habían tenido, bajó la mirada hacia Trunks, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto con su propio semen-Trunks, estás cubierto de mi semen-

-Querrás decir... el mío y el tuyo-respondió Trunks mientras recogía unas cuantas cucharadas de semen con sus pequeñas manos, se las llevó a la boca y se las tragó.

-Ah... ah... no puedo creer que aún me esté corriendo después de lo que hemos hecho-dijo Gohan viendo su semi erección que aún goteaba semen sobre la mesa de madera, elevó su mirada otra vez hacia Trunks quien estaba arrodillado en medio de un charco hecho de su semen mezclado con el del menor y luego desvió la vista hacia el tazón de ramen el cual fue completamente olvidado desde que comenzaron su erótico acto-oh, vaya... creo que debo limpiar este desastre y a ti-bajó nuevamente su mirada hacia Trunks-supongo que voy a tener que darte un baño ¿no es así?-

Gohan acercó su mano hacia Trunks para tomarlo entre sus dedos y llevarlo a la cocina así podía darle un baño pero apenas el menor vio la sombra de la enorme mano del adolescente sobre él y vio su mano acercarse para tomarlo, levantó sus diminutos brazos para intentar detenerlo mientras seguía de rodillas en el charco de semen sobre la mesa de madera.

-¡E-Espera!-exclamó Trunks, Gohan detuvo su acción y ladeó su cabeza para ver al menor-¿piensas darme un baño de verdad o otra vez vas a sumergirme en el ramen?-

-Por supuesto que voy a darte un baño de verdad esta vez, tonto ¿qué pensabas?-respondió Gohan mirando a Trunks notando lo obvia (y tonta a la vez) que era la pregunta del niño de cabellos lilas-no voy a volver a mojarte con caldo de ramen, además, estás sucio y tengo que limpiarte ¿no es así?-Trunks no respondió, únicamente desvió la mirada sonrojado mientras aferraba sus diminutas manos a sus muslos con fuerza dejando pequeñas marcas rojas de sus uñas. Gohan volvió a acomodar su cabeza en su posición original, se estiró en su silla, acercó sus manos al menor en un cuenco para que subiera en ellas, el hijo de Vegeta se incorporó lentamente del charco de semen en el que estaba arrodillado y camino hacia las manos del adolescente pero a mitad de camino se tambaleó y cayó boca abajo sobre las palmas-oh, cuidado. Por poco te caes de panza en la mesa… en fin, vamos a la cocina, voy a bañarte y luego limpiare este desastre-

Con mucho cuidado, el hijo de Gokū levantó sus manos de la mesa con Trunks sentado en ellas, las acercó a su pecho presionando suavemente al niño contra éste y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para bañar al menor antes de que Chi-chi y su hermanito Goten volvieran a casa y vieran lo que había pasado esa tarde en el comedor.

* * *

_EPÍLOGO._

Gohan llenó un tazón pequeño de los que su madre colocaba en la mesa para servirse el arroz con agua no muy caliente ni muy fría, sino a una temperatura adecuada para el menor. Tomó a Trunks con sus dedos y lo metió dentro de aquella bañera improvisada, al instante el niño sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba al contacto con el agua, junto agua con sus manos formando un cuenco y comenzó a enjuagar su cara y brazos los cuales estaban manchados de semen. El semi-saiyajin adolescente aprovechó que Trunks estaba distraído enjugándose el semen de su diminuto cuerpo para tomar una botella de jabón líquido, poner un poco en su dedo, pasarlo por el suave cabello del menor, echó un poco de agua y comenzó a masajear su diminuta cabeza cuidadosamente con sus dedos, pues no quería lastimarlo y mucho menos ser brusco con él.

-Así que… dime, Trunks ¿cómo fue que terminaste en esta situación? Quiero decir ¿cómo fue que te volviste tan pequeño al punto de tener el tamaño de un salero?-preguntó Gohan con curiosidad mientras masajeaba el diminuto cuero cabelludo del menor dentro del tazón lleno de agua casi hasta el tope.

-Uh, b-bueno… verás, es algo gracioso de explicar-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada hacia Gohan sintiendo que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus diminutas mejillas-h-hace unos días, Goten y yo salimos en busca de las esferas del dragón para pedir un deseo, tomo trabajo y tiempo pero finalmente logramos reunirlas todas y… y cuando invocamos a Shenlong, Goten fue quien pidió el deseo-

-¿Qué fue lo que mi hermanito le pidió esta vez?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin adolescente con curiosidad al hijo de Vegeta.

-E-él pidió algo para mí-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada, la espuma del jabón que Gohan uso para lavar su cabello caía lentamente hacia el agua formando pequeñas montañas-le pidió si... s-si yo podría algún día tener un lugar en tu corazón, aunque sea uno pequeño pero parece que el dragón malinterpretó el deseo y me encogió a este tamaño-

Gohan no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el menor ¿por qué había hecho algo así? ¿qué acaso Trunks no se daba cuenta de que tenía mucho amor para darle? Más del que podía llegar a darle a sus padres, a Goten o incluso a Videl ¿no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él luego de lo que acababan de hacer? ¿acaso no era más que obvio?

-Trunks, no era necesario que hicieras algo así… solo por mi-dijo Gohan mientras juntaba un poco de agua con su mano y la colocó sobre el menor para poder lavar su cabello y quitar los restos de espuma-yo tengo suficiente espacio en mi vida para ti, tú mismo deberías saberlo más que nadie-

-No lo estás diciendo de broma ¿verdad? porque si es así y veo que solo estás jugando conmigo yo voy a…-dijo Trunks pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió una enorme cascada de agua tibia caer sobre su cabeza empapándolo y haciendo que unos mechones de cabello lila cayeran sobre sus ojos, algo molesto se quitó el agua de las manos y corrió lentamente los mechones que tapaban sus ojos mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, desvió la mirada molesto al escuchar al hijo de Gokū reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, lo siento pero no lo pude evitar-respondió Gohan intentado contener sus risas-siempre quise hacer algo así jajaja-

-¡No fue gracioso!-respondió Trunks molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero, Gohan se sintió mal por él y se arrodilló en el suelo de la cocina mientras apoyaba las manos y la barbilla en la encimera de la cocina.

-Aw, vamos, no puedes enfadarte conmigo ¡sabes que estaba jugando!-dijo el semi-saiyajin adolescente queriendo disculparse con Trunks pero el menor solo lo ignoraba-¿puedes perdonarme, Trunks? Te dejare que me des un beso-

-Ugh ¡bien! ¡de acuerdo! Te perdono-dijo Trunks, como odiaba ceder a las suplicas de Gohan y más cuando él lo persuadía con sus tácticas de "si quieres te dejo tocarme" o "te dejaré que me beses".

Sin perder un segundo, Trunks sacó sus diminutas piernas fuera del tazón, se acercó a Gohan, tomó su rostro con sus diminutas manos a los costados de sus mejillas, lo miró fijamente unos segundos, se inclinó hacia adelante y los pequeños labios del hijo de Vegeta chocaron contra los del adolescente. El hijo de Gokū correspondió cuidadosamente el beso que le dio el menor, el roce de sus diminutos labios era tan ligero como el suave toque de una pluma, apenas se separaron para respirar, Gohan elevó su mano y con sus dedos jugó con los húmedos cabellos de Trunks.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Trunks sonriendo mientras colocaba su diminuta mano sobre la enorme mano de Gohan-y también sucio... eso es tan bueno-añadió mientras ponía una sonrisa perversa.

-Sí, lo fue-dijo Gohan mientras enredaba sus pequeños mechones lila alrededor de sus dedos-no puedo esperar ni un segundo más para encontrar las esferas del dragón, pedirle a Shenglong que te devuelva a tu tamaño normal y luego te folle el trasero cada vez que quiera-

-De acuerdo, así que...-dijo Trunks-mientras tanto, hasta que encuentres las esferas del dragón y me devuelvas a mi tamaño normal ¿puedes lamerme el cuerpo y mi trasero un poco más?-

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Gohan sintiendo que le salía un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz pero rápidamente la cubrió-creo que voy a disfrutar este tipo de almuerzos más seguido-


End file.
